This Bites
by BubblyMissie
Summary: Sam and Dean make their way to Northern Washington with a newfound cohort, Kell, and take on battling vampire clans. A better written sequel to “Screams in the Night.”
1. Grounded! At 20, 24, and 28?

--

_--_

_Title: "This Bites"_

_Chapter: One_

_Chapter Title: Grounded?! At 20, 24, and 28?_

_Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Kristell Reynolds, etc_

_Rating: T/M_

_Rating Reason: Language_

_Authors Note: This is a Sequel to "Screams in the Night," though I must say, it is a better written one. To get little things, you definitely want to read the first one._

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester (though I can only dream for the latter of the two ) It also means, that I do not own John Winchester (my hero). I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. **_

_Credits: My loverly imagination… All the people who read these, even though they don't comment. And Eric Kripke, aka Lord Genius of the land of the CW._

_Synopsis: Sam and Dean make their way to Northern Washington with a newfound cohort, Kell, and take on battling vampire clans. A better written sequel to "Screams in the Night."_

_--_

_It was an old fashioned street war. Or that is how it appeared. It could have been West Side Story, without the singing and the dancing… With some fangs thrown in. In a small ghost town in Northern Washington, these two vampire clans had been warring for hundreds of years, only now, each of there members was getting younger, they were reaching further and further out, kidnapping people straight out of existing towns and changing them for their clans own selfish means. Meanwhile, one clan watches, itching to join, but trying to keep peaceful._

_--_

Kell smacked Dean, open-handed, upside the head. "Dean fucking Winchester, I swear if you ever "accidentally" touch my ass- or any part of me again, I will break every bone in your arms." Kell said as she glared at him. She backed up from where she was standing and plopped down in the chair in the corner. Kell, Sam, and Dean were figuratively grounded. Between Kell, Sam, and their respective parent over the last 2 nights, there was enough yelling to scare a banshee away- that actually had been the cause of it. And somehow Dean got wrapped into the punishment.

Cabin fever was getting to them. Sam had buried himself in his laptop, and Kell had since lost power to her laptop as her charger was in her car, which had been since taken my John and Brenda. How the three of them managed to get the grounding to stick was beyond them, but they didn't want to test the waters with any of their parents, knowing that they each had their connections to hunters and creatures that they really didn't want to come into contact with. Sure, they were over 18, but when face to face with John Winchester, or Brenda Reynolds, it was enough to crap your pants. The three didn't want to experience that.

"I don't keep touching your ass, but if you ask me really nice, I will. I wouldn't mind grabbing those nice, round-" Dean replied, only to be cut off by Sam.

"Dean, shut up or I'm gonna knock you out with the lamp," Sam said, not even looking up from his laptop," Hey Kell, come here and tell me what you can make of this."

Kell hopped up from the chair, walked to the bed (or the best that she could with a rocker boot on her leg) and plopped down on the bed next to Sam, craning her neck over Sam's shoulder to see what was on the screen," What's up?"

"Do you recognize this?" Sam asked, craning his neck to the side.

"Not, really," Kell replied bluntly," What is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you," Sam shook his head and rested it back on the headboard, frustrated. He'd spent the last half hour unsuccessfully comparing it to images on the internet.

"Why didn't you ask me," Dean piped in as he chomped on a bag of potato chips from his chair in the corner of the room- the opposite from where Kell had been sitting.

Kell glanced up and spoke before Sam even got a chance to reply," Because, darling, these types of answers don't come from the head that is in your pants. If we have any questions about porn, you'll be the first both of us come to."

Dean spit out his chips as Sam laughed, looking over to Kell," You're my hero."

"Tats not even remotely funny," Dean said crankily, seeming to sink further into the chair that he was sitting in, pouting more obviously than he had in a long time.

Kell turned her attention back to the screen," Actually it is Dean. Hey Sam… it looks a bit like… maybe if… how about…" Kell was craning her neck around into awkward positions before finishing a full sentence," Could you please flip the image upside down and zoom to the middle a bit?"

Sam nodded and muttered an "Mmmm Hmmm," as he started fiddling with his computer, the picture flashed into a few different scenes before it came to an image that was so close to the original, but so different from it as well. "Here ya go. Recognize anything now?"

Kell nodded emphatically," Definitely. It looks like a map, umm… Crap." She paused closing her blue eyes tight in a deep concentration," You know, before most of the west coast was part of the US… was civilized… It looks like that, probably." Kell paused again, opening her eyes," Up towards Northern Washington State, North of Seattle, by… if not overlapping the Canadian border."

"Kinda specific aren't you?" Sam asked curiously.

"My mother and I spent a good deal of time up there dealing with a vampire problem… actually a lot of vampire problems. Anyway, I spent so long looking at maps, I should have seen this upside down," Kell laughed, her smile big.

"What do you know about the area?"

"Big, Big vampire breeding ground. It's dark a lot, you know, with the rain and the snow, and the trees, not much direct sunlight. People who want to be vampires or have a death wish head up there willingly. Turner is like a vampire god up there, everything he says goes… with his people… vampires anyway."

"What problems are up there?"

"It's like a constant power struggle, not a pretty one either. Lots of blood and gore, oh, and innocent people, even some kids… There are even some kid vampires."

"And the powers that be just allow that stuff?" Dean piped in, obviously interested now.

"They feel like it's a lost cause. Turner had been their puppet till he got fed up with their ways, and he was too strong for the powers that be to try to take down. They have tried to intervene loads of times with all the other clans, but they haven't succeeded. Turner's clan, though, has managed to stay pretty peaceful over the last few decades.

"That's how the stay in good graces with the powers that be?" Sam asked

"More or less," Kell replied, looking at Sam," I don't know of any other activity going on there. Where'd you get the image?"

"Some hunter- he put it up on _HunterSpace_, umm, JoH."

Kell shook her head" _She_ needs to stop pretending herself- for the sake of all humanity." Kell's voice dropped into a mumble," Just because her father had been a hunter doesn't mean that some ditzy blond should attempt her hand at it too." Kell stopped, her voice raising slightly," Please don't reply back."

"Why?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Trust me, if you do and her mother finds out, all hell will break loose, and you don't want that hell."

"Her mom… a hunter? A hot mother-daughter duo. Don't come across that much…" Dean said, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Not exactly- I don't really have a right to talk about it though. Did she say anything about it?"

"She caught word that something was going fown, and managed to lift the picture off of whoever was talking about it," Sam said looking over to Kell.

Kell smirked, looking more at Dean than Sam," You two thinking what I'm thinking?"


	2. Name Meet Y

-- bogatyr

_-- _

_Title: "This Bites"_

_Chapter: Two_

_Chapter Title: Name… Meet Y…_

_Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Kristell Reynolds, etc_

_Rating: T/M_

_Rating Reason: Language_

_Authors Note: This is a Sequel to "Screams in the Night," though I must say, it is a better written one. To get little things, you definitely want to read the first one._

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, that means I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester. I do however own, the plot, any non-Supernatural related characters, and everything that isn't Supernatural related on that note. **_

_Credits: My loverly imagination… All the people who read these, even though they don't comment. And Eric Kripke, aka Lord Genius of the land of the CW._

_Synopsis: Sam and Dean make their way to Northern Washington with a newfound cohort, Kell, and take on battling vampire clans. A better written sequel to "Screams in the Night."_

_--_

"We are so dead," Sam said from the back of the '67 Black Chevy Impala. They had left the motel room in Richmond, Illinois nearly 15 hours ago, the three of them taking turns driving and only stopping at gas stations when the guzzler needed to be filled.

"Shut up Sam. We are three adults- we shouldn't still be getting grounded by our parents," Dean said confidently from behind the wheel where he his shift had recently begun.

"Yeah Sammy," Kell said looking over her shoulder with the sweetest look on her face and tone in her voice," It's just absurd. Plus, we have a chance to do some good. You're not going to let something stop that, are you?" Kell said with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said bluntly from the backseat of the car, sitting back in the seat crossing his arms across his chest.

Dean glanced over to Kell and shrugged," Yeah, Sammy doesn't like to be called Sammy, right Sammy?"

Sam scowled at Dean," Not funny." It was a blunt response from Sam who seemed to be getting more and more pissy. The tension in the car was starting to rise, though with how long they had been cooped up in it, there was no way around it.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean said, struggling not to laugh, causing Kell to chuckle as well.

"Maybe we should stop off somewhere… Fresh air and a chance to stretch out might break this tension," Kell said, trying to stop the testosterone in the car from surging out of control.

"We're almost there," Sam said from the backseat, along with the rustling of a map.

"It's been what hours?"

"More like cause Dean's driving like a madman."

"Find anything else that w could use?" Kell asked Sam, shifting in the front seat to look back towards Sam.

"Yeah Sammy, anything?" Dean piped in, unable to resist.

Sam reached up and smacked Dean's head," I swear to god-" Sam stopped after he noticed Kell glaring at him," Alright, alright. I have some places that have been, as of late, major disturbance points… Meaning, hikers have been noticing problems and warning others to stay away… They are also abandoned towns, a few recently. We can go to one of them now, if you want. According to my GPS we're pretty close."

"I'm tired," Dean whined. Having hogged the driving part for the last good portion of the ride, he had a right to be.

"Get over yourself, Deany," Kell said," Just follow the directions Sam gives you."

"All right Kell-y," Dean paused," Your name sucks."

"I know," Kell said with a laugh," You don't have to state the obvious."

There was a silence in the car, the only real noise was Sam telling Dean all of the turns that he needed to make. It was only about half an hour before they pulled into a small town which looked as if it was on it's way to ghosttownville. The place was dark, spooky, and abandoned cars sat at the edge of the street.

"This is freaking me out- it's like some horror movie," Dean said as he glanced from side to side.

" I second that," Sam said from the back seat.

"Let's come back in the morning," Dean said as he stopped the car, parking.

"It won't be any different. The weather here is almost always cloudy, it's like heaven for them, with the occasional human feast." Kell said pointing forward where a couple of hungry looking vamps were emerging from the shadows," Like you two." She finished with a chuckle.

Dean andSam looked forward, horrified, and before they knew it, Kell was out of the car, hands up, almost like a surrender.

"That dumbass," Dean said, shaking his head, unsure of what to do.


End file.
